


For Maria

by skatingonthinice



Series: Om Maria [2]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Absurdism, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mental Health Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sickness, Single POV, Slice of Life
Language: Norsk
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skatingonthinice/pseuds/skatingonthinice
Summary: På tvers av kloden møtes to mennesker som til tross for distansen utvikler et livslangt bånd. Gjennom flere år blir de bedre kjent med hverandre og oppdager at hverken av livene deres er som de virker fra utsiden, og at forholdet aldri blir som forventet. Mange bristepunkt er i vente for et par som innerst inne aldri riktig klarer å gi slipp på håp om en bedre fremtid.





	1. 20  år // Slutten

"I’m positive that I’ll love you for a very long time."

 

**_Sidney, New South Wales, Australia_ **

De tok henne av dryppet. Det var sånn jeg visste, enda jeg hadde visst en god stund. Etter dryppet var tatt av, åpnet de vinduene for lufting for første gang på en uke. Sollyset som svømte innover rommet virket ute av plass, som noe halvt ulovlig som hadde fått lov til å snike seg inn uten tillatelse. _Sollyset var en gang det beste du visste,_ husket jeg, sittende i en hjørnestol. Nå fikk det kun være her fordi du ikke hadde krefter til å protestere. Det dukket inn fra vinduet, strakte seg over gulvet med alle skoavtrykkene, nådde jernsengen og klamret seg til kroppen din så langt den rakk. Jeg skulle gjerne ha holdt hånden din på samme måte som sollyset da, men moren sin satt ovenfor deg som en hauk, og hun hadde ikke snakket til meg siden sist gang pleierne kom innom. Hadde det ikke vært for at du _kunne_ ha våknet opp og kjeftet på henne, ville hun trolig ha kastet meg ut.  

Så vi satt der, en eldret sommerfugl og meg. En av pleierne hadde tatt ut Bart dagen kvelden før på Angelicas kommando. Jeg så på åndedrettet ditt- måten brystet hevet seg, rykkvis og bare noen mm om gangen- og ønsket jeg kunne ha rømt fra rommet sånn som Bart. Nå når du lå her og pustet dine siste drag, var han sikkert i et lekeslott en eller annen plass på barneavdelingen. Jeg så for meg en fargefull innretning av leketøy og Bart stående over alle de andre barna på toppen av en sklie, der han ventet på noe han ikke helt visste hva var, men som han instinktvis visste behøvdes for å skli. Han gned på noen flekker på knærne, også instinktivt, stanset og stirret på de lubne fingrene etterpå. _Hva mangler, Bart_? Men svaret kom ikke, for han var alene. Han grep tak i skligjerdet, bøyde knærne og for nedover. _Det er ingen der på slutten, det er forskjellen_ , tenkte jeg. De andre barna var også alene her, uansett om de slo hverandre med tøydukker, bygde legotårn eller knuste noen andres legotårn. Men etter en tid ville voksne hente dem og ta dem med hjemover, og de ville nok en gang ha noen som så på, som var der etter de skle i sklien- stolte, glade. Der var forskjellen. Der var skillet på det vi hadde vært og det som kom til å bli fremover. 

For første gang på lenge kjente jeg behovet for å bevege på meg. Jeg stirret på deg. Det var ikke noen flere tegn til at du skulle våkne enn det hadde vært forrige time. Pusten din var jevn, men så smal og liten. I et halvt sekund så jeg den for meg som en sky som steg inn og ut av deg, men det satte meg ut, og plutselig var kroppen min oppreist fra setet. _Kommer Angelica til å..._? Men moren din øynet ikke oppstandelsen bak henne, hun hadde bare øyne for deg. Hvite, påbegynt falmede hender strøk dine. _Der Bart nå er fratrukket, har du nå fått. Hva synes du om dette, Maria? Hva synes du om å_ -"

Den siste tanken rev jeg så voldsomt vekk at jeg like etter fant meg selv stående i gangen. En pleier trillet en mann forbi. En telefon ringte fjernt. Lyden av en nyhetssending kunne høres gjennom en åpen dør. Blodet rant for raskt til føttene mine og opp, men det var den eneste måten jeg var levende på. Jeg bare var. Det føltes ikke spesielt tungt. Jeg kom på at det var meningen jeg skulle en plass. 

"Hallo?" 

Jeg vet ikke hvorfor jeg spurte. Det fantes ingen i gangen, ingen andre enn meg og gule sykehuspærer til selskap. Bildet av deg blinket foran meg, men jeg klarte ikke. Jeg fikk øye på det jeg trodde var en brusautomat i enden og satte meg dithen. 

Det var en liten sak, kun meg gamle sorter, tilogmed noen som virket til å ha vært av mainstreammarkedet i tiår. Høyrearmen min var allerede i luften, fingrene innpå glasset for å understreke valgene jeg hadde. Dew. Dew Mint. Spectacular. NoOm. Firefang Ice. Cola. Lysene i automaten malte alle pene. Lys kunne gjøre alt fint, bortsett fra rommet ditt og det som fantes mellom veggene der. Metallet i boksene skinte. Hodet mitt føltes merkelig. Til slutt valgte fingrene mine en Firefang Ice, blå og rød versjon, utløpsdato for fire år siden. Klikket av åpningsmekanismen hørtes ut som bråk i den stille gangen. Jeg kunne ønske jeg var en annen plass. Jeg kunne ønske jeg var en annen plass.

I noen minutter ble jeg stående, hodet bøyd bakover med ryggen mot veggen, øynene igjen. Summing av lyspærer. En telefon langt borte. Hånden min var kald. Noen subbet med beinene. En rullator. Plinget fra en heis femti meter unna. Hånden min var kald. Deg.

 

Da jeg kom tilbake strøk hun deg ennå, men pannen din var vendt mot henne istedenfor mot taklysene. Angelica snakket lavt og mykere enn jeg noensinne hadde hørt noen snakke før. Aksenten hennes svann til den bare hang igjen i munnvikene; en bleknet ravbildning av språket som brukte å være. Håret hadde falt ut av knutverket bakpå hodet hennes. Det rant nedover ryggen og skulderbladene, mørkebrunt og kaldt i røtterne. "-så klart vi ikke skal røre den. Vi skal ikke røre noe som helst vennen," sa hun. Maria nikket sakte til svar, lukket øynene igjen. Jeg kunne ha gått tilbake til stolen min da, men trettheten i ansiktet ditt stanset meg. Du så ikke ut som du hadde smerter. Du så ikke ut som du sov. Det var ikke dèt at det knakk for meg. Det var mer som enn rennende følelse av å forstå, å motstå, forstå allikevel, og så bli oversvømt og fylt av noe svært og endelig og uendelig. Det var det, Maria. Det var Det. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det hvite der er ikke samme som på lysestakene eller på husveggene vi aldri blir å få. Det hvite på sykehuset infiseres av alt det stygge hun sa før hun gikk, alt det stygge vi alle sier før vi går.


	2. 20 år

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hvori noe viser seg å ha vært knust lenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Med forbehold om kapittelendring.

 “Things are not what they once were to me. What a terrible realization.”

—  **Anna Kamienska,** “ _In That Great River: A Notebook_

 

 **_Sidney, New South Wales, Australia_ **  

Dagen hadde startet bra. Dagen startet med en rosa hvelving som strakte seg fra ytterpunktene i vest til fjellpassasjene i øst, og vi kunne se det hele fra sykehusvinduet ditt. Det må vært et slags løfte i den fargen, måten den bar seg over hodene våre, strøk øynene våre. Rosa var aldri fargen din, men den kledde deg for godt der du lå- dekket deg som et laken. Under lupen til den forsiktige fargegløden kunne man glemme hvitheten i rommet, ripene i jern og stål, den generelle oppbrentheten alle møbler på et sykehus må ha fordi ingenting der er ment for å vare, akkurat som oss. "Sol?"

Stemmen din var stødig, men lav. Du støttet hodet opp med armen for å se, som om det var noe å se. Så store pupillene dine var. Du smilte svakt av noe. 

"Jeg drømte at vi var hjemme. Men så var vi ikke det, allikevel. Vi var hos Jantoft og Helga fordi det var sendt nyhetsvarsel om at havet skulle komme, så folk måtte komme å hjelpe til. Jeg drømte at de hadde laget en lang rekke på stranda av folk, og alle måtte bære sandsekker. Det skulle liksom holde vannet unna."

Vi så på hverandre. "Hjalp det?" spurte jeg. Du snøftet høyt og vred deg i sengen. Øynene våre forlot hverandre. Så kom det. "Selvfølgelig. Lærte du ingenting i naturfag?"

Savnet fikk meg til å smile; der var en del som hadde blitt tygd av og spyttet ned med alle pillene, sakte forsvunnet i spiralen skapt fra en bekjennelse. _Det begynner også å bli lenge siden,_ husket jeg plutselig og i kinnene mine følte jeg mimikken stivne igjen og falle ned til nummenheten den brukte å være på dette stedet. Noe var fortsatt levende inni meg, lite og ubrukelig.  _En mark, sikkert,_ reflekterte jeg med stemmen i hodet mitt.  _Den er liten og ubrukelig, i live kun når du er._ Jeg kunne ha fortalt deg hvor fredfull du så ut, jeg kunne...

Stillheten bærte oss i noen minutter. Lyset som hadde vært gikk over til en blekere nyanse som igjen ble utvasket av skyer. På gatene som var synlige fra sykehuset vokste trafikken fra en ødemark til et maurmylder. På fortauskantene slo kebab-& kaffesjapper opp lemmene. Eldre menn med stokker byttet på fortausstriper de designerte til seg selv og terrierne sine. Et par uheldige ungdommer stappet høretelefoner på seg for å unngå blikkene til forbipasserende mens de strenet til den nærmeste bussen. I et smug hadde pappeskebefolkningen allerede vært våken i noen timer, usett. De skulle tilbringe døgnet som edderkopper i et kjøkkenkabinett; nært, uønsket, bare der om man virkelig lette etter dem, ellers usynlig ved valg. De skulle leve i bobleuniverset noen mennesker faller ned i. _Samme som deg, Maria. Et bobleunivers._

"Hva drømte du om?"

 _Kan du si hvor lenge vi har tørket inn her inne?_ "Nei."

 

Det var en dunking fra naborommet. Det tok meg femten slag før det hørtes å være ABBA, en av de første sangene de slapp faktisk. Dunkingen slo i takt med praten fra badeværelset, du og pleieren i lav dur, av og til stigende til et maksvolum og like etter fallende. Parfymeflasken din stod igjen ilag med meg fordi de ville unngå å spre lukten. Moren din hadde hentet den for ingenting. I det de senket deg til sengen igjen luktet du latekshandsker og klær vasket på 60 grader uten tøymykner i sikte. 

"Maria, vi er like utenfor om det er noe. Og venninen din kan jo hjelpe deg om det er noe du trenger. Sant?" hvorpå hun ikke forventer et svar fordi taushet her er samtykke. Pleieren går. Vi er alene igjen. 

 

ABBA- albumet spiller seg ferdig. Det er ingen grammofon på denne plassen. Når det er sagt kan jeg allikevel høre den metallpinnen treffe vinylplaten med jevne mellomrom, liksom den også er redd og vil flykte. Eller er det egentlig en platespiller jeg tenker på? Er det ikke noe annet...? Jeg prøver lytte til tappingen fra andre siden, bare for å høre det tunge pusten fra tomrom.

Sol. 

En lyd er i nærheten, utenfor rekkevidde. Den gjentar seg. Sol.

"Maria?"

Da jeg ser på deg, virker du langt unna. Bak masken av blåmerker i fjeset griner du. Hardheten som kjemper fra innsiden av deg burde ikke ha skremt meg, men det gjør det. Jeg klarer aldri unngå å se på blåmerkene og fordypningen deres som om det var jeg som lagde dem, som om alt dette er min feil. _Maria- alt blir bare verre når du er sint._ Marken inni meg vrir på seg. "Ja,?"

"Snu meg vekk." Den vrir seg veldig. "Jeg vil ikke se på deg." 

Masken din er så kald på tross av tårene som renner. Munnen din bevrer litt, kjaken er skutt litt frem og det er alt. Du ser ikke ut som jeg føler meg. Du ser derimot ut som du er innstilt på å gjøre noe Siste av Noe. Jeg sier ikke noe imens en dyp kvalme sirkulerer i gapet mitt, men marken er der, og jeg hører en stemme si: "Ja."


	3. 21 år

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hvori Solveig får te fra en som vet.

"Joy and woe are woven fine,

a clothing for the soul divine."

 **William Blake** , Auguries of Innocence

 

 ** _Sidney, New South Wales, Australia_  ** 

Det var ikke noe vits i å henge på sykehuset lenger. Ikke bare var det ikke noe vits; med Maria borte var bufferen det også, og Angelica flommet rommet som en vond tsunami. Jeg ville ikke høre gråtingen hennes, jeg ville ikke se blikkene hennes. Jeg holdt meg bare igjen noen timer for Barts skyld. En generisk pleier hentet ham fra lekestedet, førte ham inn til søsteren som om han også skulle være neste til å dø- et lite offerbarn. I sekundet han tøflet inn med de store brune øynene sine smalt hjertet mitt enda en gang. Dette var en slutt på det som hadde vært. Jeg var ikke hans liksom-storesøster mer. Jeg vinket til ham, og han vinket sakte tilbake. Så klatret han opp til den grusomme jernsengen og der ble han da jeg forlot dem. Huden min føltes nummen. På vei bortover sykehuskorridorene gned jeg hendene mot hverandre, men de kjentes ikke ut som mine egne. Jeg ville gråte mot det grelle lyset omkring meg, men det kjentes som om ingenting hadde noe med meg å gjøre. Det var som om jeg hadde lagt meg selv fra meg på den dødes panne, eller kanskje jeg hadde gitt av meg selv hele tiden mens jeg hadde kjent henne og nå som hun var borte, var deler av meg selv også det.

Føttene mine ville ikke beveges mer. Jeg ble stående og dure. Jeg vet ikke hvor lenge jeg stod der, bare at det kom noen som hjalp meg finne veien ut. Der ute styret verden uforstyrret på. Du var allerede glemt. Du hadde forlatt meg. Jeg skulle ønske det gikk an å forminske de neste månedenes smerte gjennom noen vakre ord, men når nummenheten sakte kreperte, var det sinnet som tok over. Jeg var så sint. Jeg var så lei meg. Jeg hatet deg og det dumme fraværet ditt. Jeg elsket deg hvert jævla minutt.

 

Til sist var det faren min som strippet meg av å- synes- synd- på. "Hva tror du skal skje ved å sture slik hver dag og natt? Hvordan tror du dette skal hjelpe på noe som helst? Mens du surkler her hjemme blir du eldre. Du våger ikke å miste år av livet ditt til dette," var omtrent det han sa en kveld han atter en gang måtte ta oppvasken alene. Han viftet et kjøkkenhåndkle truende i tilfelle prekenen hans ikke hadde holdt. Det så ikke ut til å holde. "Vet du hva, fra og med i morgen av skal du på skolen igjen. Du skal være med vennene dine. Du skal gjøre _noe,_ ellers er du ikke velkommen hjem med det triste oppsynet ditt. Jeg og moren din skal også ha et liv."

Chill, hadde jeg lyst til å si, men lot være. Jeg hater å være her like mye som dere hater å ha meg her, ville jeg si og lot være. Jeg hater at alt fortsetter slik som jeg hater at dere fortsetter, jeg skulle gjerne ha byttet dere ut for henne. Jeg vil aldri dra på skolen, jeg har droppet ut og kastet stipendet mitt sammen med bøkene som bare er dritt. Jeg hater å være her. Jeg hater at jeg blir ingenting.

Det jeg hørte meg selv si, var: "Ro deg. Jeg skal besøke Herman imorgen. Dere slipper å se meg."

Med det sagt, spant jeg tilbake til rommet mitt. Jeg hadde ikke egentlig planlagt å besøke Herman i det hele tatt- jeg hadde faktisk ikke lyst til å møte noe menneske uansett hvem det var, men det var en fin måte å bli kvitt familien min for noen dager. Jeg _måtte_ jo ikke møte han heller, det holdt å dra. Vel fremme kunne jeg bare henge i gatene som et spøkelse uten å måtte snakke med noen. Føkk faren min. Føkk moren min. Føkk Maria. Og føkk meg. Jeg fant noen ledige billetter og pakket en nesten tom koffert. Når kvelden kom var det umulig å få sove.

 

**_\--, Hesse, Tyskland_ **

Byen var sliten. Bygningene kneiste stålgrå mot en trett himmel. Det var kaldt nok til å gå med skjerf, ihvertfall for lokalbefolkningen. De strente overalt. De strømmet ut av pøber med to dl igjen i glassflasker eller med fem liters handleposer ut av grosserhjørner. Et par av dem bar paraplyer. Ingen av dem så på meg.

 Snart plasket regnet ned for å væte jakker og asfalt. Noen så glade ut, noen så ikke ut til å bry seg om nedbøren. Fra åpne dører til serveringslokaler hørtes tv- kommentatorer og jubelrop, eventuelt høye sukk og krangling. Statiske forventninger pirret byluften, sperret inne av de lave skyene. Sansene mine tok det inn, selv om hjernen raskt forkastet det. Det var ikke fotball jeg hadde kommet for. Men hva hadde jeg egentlig kommet for? Jeg brukte litt tid på undre, til en kjent stemme snappet bak meg. En hånd strøk skulderen min. 

"Er du her? Nå? Så koselig å se deg."

Jeg koblet parfymen lenge før jeg koblet ansiktet, så lenge siden det måtte være, om det ikke bare føltes sånn. Hun klemte meg med det samme uten å nøle og plutselig klemte jeg rundt henne og, som om jeg fikk lov til å bety noe for henne, som om jeg hadde en krav på plass i livet hennes. Hva om jeg kunne ha hatt det? Da vi slapp hverandre ønsket jeg ingenting mer, men det var bare ikke min plass. Jeg lente en hånd på kofferten.

Helga fikk øye på den nå, og det gamle fjeset ble overrasket. "Skal du bli lenge?" bad hun. "En uke," svarte jeg, vel vitende om at jeg ikke engang hadde bestemt meg. Noe myknet i den lille damen. En gang hadde hun vært veldig pen, det lå tydelig i den vide munnen og de tunge øyenvippene og på et sett var hun enda pen, bare voktet. Jeg kjente en annen som hadde vært voktet i holdningen, alltid en fot innenfor seg selv uansett hvor glad hun virket, klar til å forsvare seg. Like lett som noen tjueåring tok hun tak i håndtaket dens og trillet den til et nærliggende drosjestopp. "Kom hjem med meg, du. Vi skal ha pølser og potetmos til middag. Jantoft vil bli så glad for å se deg."

Det lå en flate i ytringene hennes som ikke var til å komme fra. Det var et hvis- om der, flytende på overflaten av setningene, og under et helt hav av noe tungt som ingen fikk lov til å nevne. Jeg takket henne bare og latet som ingenting av det fantes. Et kvarter etter var vi plassert i en drosje (som Helga insisterte på å betale fullstendig av egen lomme) og ett kvarter etter det igjen ble vi sluppet av foran det store falskhistoriske rekonstruksjonen av et klassisk hus, hvitmalt med mørkt bindingsverk utenpå de øvre etasjene. Så enn imponerende det var kom jeg på hvordan Maria alltid hadde ledd av huset. Jantoft hadde bygd det selv og selv om det ikke vistes fra utsiden var nesten ingenting i vater. 

"Jeg håper du tilgir meg, men jeg sendte en melding til en gammel venn av deg,"sa Helga og hjalp meg med kofferten. Det fantes ikke så mye å svare, så jeg lot være, bare hevet et øyenbryn, såvidt. Helga virket skyldbevisst; hun var noen fot fremfor meg og ville ikke snu seg mens hun snakket. 

"Det blir så stille med bare oss tre, tenkte jeg... Og du har jo ikke sett ham på en stund, eller hva? Jantoft har sikkert hentet ham til nå."

 Ganske riktig, straks jeg kom innenfor terskelen merket jeg en ekstra tilstedeværelse i en kjent velbrukt, brun jakke i gangen og slitte basketballsko med hull i stoffet. Fra stuen lød to stemmer i en dagligdags prat. Den ene var Jantoft, som kom og hilste på med det samme han hørte oss komme. 78- åringen virket sliten. Han prøvde å smile til meg, men munnvikene var ufrivillige og det ble et stivt grin. Klemmen hans var mye lettere enn konens. 

"Så der er du," sa han og slapp meg raskt. "Uten å si ifra. En telefon hadde vært bra."

Konen hans hysjet på ham og den innledede samtalen døde hen. Han nikket for å ta mykne stemningen som vokste i rommet. "Vel, kom inn da," var det siste han sa før han ledet meg inn til stua. Der, i en stygg plysjstoffsofa fra 1970, satt den såkalte gamle vennen min. Han reiste seg med en gang. Øynene hans fyltes av noe sårt og jeg måtte motstå fristelsen til å bare snu på stedet og gå. Den gode siden av meg vant. "Hva skjer med de høflige mannerene? Det er ikke likt deg." Spøken min var velment, men uten den levende velviljen lød den hul. Herman så ut til å merke det, for han sa bare at det var godt å se meg. Vi satte oss, ham i den forferdelige sofaen, jeg i mitt vante sete ved siden av Marias gyngestol. Maria...

"Det er vel ikke no' vits i å spørre hvordan du har det," konstaterte Herman tørt. Blikket hans sveipet over meg. _Er det noe å finne?_ ville jeg nesten spørre. 

"Du ser forjævlig ut, kompis," sa han. "Du ser dradd ut," svarte jeg, overrasket over hvor frekk han hadde vært. "Har du engang barbert deg siden begravelsen?"

 _Den_ kommentaren fyrte ham opp. "Føkk off, du vet godt-! Føkk deg, Sol, føkk deg. Sap med at du ikke har sagt noe? Jeg har sendt deg liksom femten emailer, du har ikke svart på en eneste. Hva faen er det som skjer?"

Det sved å høre ham si det, for det var sant. Jeg kikket ut vinduet istedet og latet som jeg ikke kunne høre mens et trykk bygde seg opp bak øynene mine. Jeg hørte ham fortsette. "Er vi liksom ikke venner lenger? Var hun den eneste grunnen til at vi hang ilag? Vel, føkk deg, det sårer meg faktisk at du ikke sjekker opp på meg av og til, at du tror det handler bare om deg og at du er den eneste som har det vondt. Det skal du bare drite i, asså! Jeg bryr meg og det er akkurat som du også er død. Like kult!"

Skammen min vellet over fra innsiden av og jeg så bare en menneskefarget klump med grønne klær da jeg så på ham. Verden vibrerte og alt var fryktelig nært. Jeg ristet uten å mene det, og jeg ville fortelle ham noe om jeg bare hadde hatt ord for det. I mellom tårestrimlen kom et øyeblikks klarhet og viste en like gråtende Herman foran meg. "Jeg savner henne også, du aner ikke." Så rå han lød, liksom noen hadde skrellet ham for alle ytre lag. Det rare var at røsten min lød like fæl. Det kunne godt ha vært noen andre, kanskje en liten gnom, som sa: 

"Husker du når Maria tvang meg til å barbere deg? Og du så helt syk ut?"

Da lo han og jeg lo ilag med ham. Det var en patetisk latter av typen bare dypt ulykkelige mennesker kan lage og synet av oss må ha vært fortvilende, for da Helga kom innom med småkaker gløttet hun på de våte kinnene våre og de rødlige ansiktene. Hun hadde takt nok til å ikke nevne det høyt og lot det hode med sine egne tanker.

Det var vel slik vi var nå. Det var bare slik det var. 


	4. 21 år

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hvori Sol faktisk prater med faren sin om det hun føler.

“I am learning more than you could ever imagine. I am learning what I am not.”

\- **Anne Sexton** , i et brev til W. D Snodgrass

 

Det gamle ekteparet bar avskjeden tungt. Jeg hadde jo vært gjest hos dem i en uke, sover i huset deres, spist av maten deres og kanskje fylt noe av rommet som stod tomt i hjertene deres. Jantoft ville helst se alle andre plasser enn på meg ved avgangstimen, Helga klemte meg til ribbeina mine gjorde vondt. 

"Nå våger du ikke glemme oss. Vi er her for deg, Solveig. Vi og rommet, det var jo hennes, så nå-..." Helga smilte med bare litt tristhet i øyenkrokene. Jeg hadde rukket å bli vant med synet av tårer. På et fjernt vis virket sorgen, ikke engang til andre, virkelig. Kanskje den ville det engang. 

"Vel," nølte Jantoft bak konen sin. "Du vet hvor du finner oss." Med det sagt snudde han seg en tanke, som om han var unnskyldt fra noen videre samtale. Det kunne ha såret meg, men vennligheten fra Helga hadde fått noe av det vonde på gli, og jeg lot det gå. For første gang på lenge falt jeg innenfor refleksjon på hvordan han måtte ha det, som bodde i huset med haugevis av minner på alle kanter, uten mulighet for å stikke av. Maria lå på rommet sitt, Maria sprang rundt på tunet, Maria, Maria. Hun hadde vært glad om jeg holdt kontakten med besteforeldrene hennes. Hun hadde vært rasende over hvordan moren hennes hadde avvist meg.

Man kunne ha ment Helga var synsk på måten hun snappet opp usikkerheten min. Hun trakk meg forsiktig til side uten mange anfektelser. Det var som om hun lot et fem år gammelt tabu falle, da hun tok opp tråden, og hun snakket mer fra hjertet enn datteren sin noen gang hadde eller ville klare, mer reelt enn det eldste barnebarnet noengang hadde klart. I mange år hadde jeg sett for meg at et slikt øyeblikk skulle komme, men da jeg stod der føltes det merkverdig normalt. 

"Nå må du høre. Jeg vet ikke hva slags forhold du og Maria egentlig hadde og jeg vet ikke om hun i det hele tatt visste det selv. Du trenger ikke føle noe skam for det. Jeg forteller deg bare det Angelica skulle ha fortalt for lenge siden. Jeg kommer ikke til å spørre deg hvordan det var å være med henne på sykehuset, for jeg kan tenke meg at det ikke føltes særlig velkommende. Men, Solveig, husk det jeg sier nå- Maria var veldig glad i deg og du gjorde mye godt for henne. _Det_ kan du være stolt av. Ikke tilbring resten av livet ditt med å gruble på hva barnebarnet mitt egentlig tenkte om deg. Sånt blir det bare mer sorger av. Herregud, nå begynner jeg visst å gråte igjen."

Helga strakte seg ut og ga meg en siste klem. "Gud, hvor jeg savner henne, ååååh, hvor jeg savner henne," gråt hun. Hun slapp meg og hadde igjen det triste smilet. Hun lot meg gå til sikkerhetskontrollen uten å si noe mer. Noe føltes annerledes, som om fargene på de forbipasserende, på vegger og tak og gulv, og kiosker hadde blitt mettet og vokste tilbake til det de før hadde vært. Lydene som tetnet omkring meg lengre inn på flyplassen jeg kom virket ikke truende. Var det mulig-? Jeg gikk nesten inn i en dresskledd businessmann fordi en skjør anelse hadde begynt å tilta på innsiden av meg. Maria var der, og som vanlig gjorde påminnelsen vondt. Men håpløsheten som brukte å følge minnet hennes meldte seg ikke. Istedet kom en ukjent ro. Jeg snublet videre. 

 _Hva følte du egentlig, Maria?_ Jeg lo nesten høyt og alt var plutselig veldig lett og tåpelig. Jeg _visste_ jo hva vi hadde hatt. Jeg ville kanskje ikke vite det neste morgen, men der i øyeblikket visste jeg det like godt som jeg kunne kjenne tyngdekraften gjøre kofferten min tung bak meg. Helgas ord vektla bare det som allerede hadde vært sant fra starten av. Det var bare jeg som alltid hadde vært for feig til å innrømme noe for meg selv og absolutt til noen andre, ikke heller den som betydde mest for meg. Det _var_ tåpelig. Det var faktisk så tåpelig at hjertet mitt begynte å slå, veldig fort og hardt, og det var forbi mine evner å oppføre meg normalt. Jeg virvlet bort til en vegg hvor det ville være hakket mindre kleint å gråte. For nå kom tårene.

Føkk. Jeg hadde elsket henne. Jeg gjorde det fortsatt. Føkk. Jakkeermene mine skrapte nesten vekk huden min når jeg prøvde å tørke vekk tårene. Føkk, føkk. Det var som om hun ikke var langt ifra meg, som om hun fløt bare en bevissthet unna. Maria med det pene, mørke håret sitt som hun til sist fikk klipt- bare for å få en overhaling av Angelica. Maria som ikke hadde likt øynene sine og alltid misunte mine, enda hennes glimtet hver gang hun tenkte på noe smart eller frekt. Maria som kunne få det skjeve smilet sitt til å se ut som det peneste i hele verden, som alltid hadde insistert på at hun burde ha gått med regulering lengre, som Angelica hadde tvert insistert mot på bakgrunn av den slitne bankkontoen sin. Maria som alltid fikk meg til å føle meg hjemme uansett hvor vi var, som fylte rommet sitt med baseballcapser og enslige sokker med ulike farger og mønstre. Føkk, Maria.

Jeg grein. 

Noen menn i hvite skjorter og svarte slips tittet på meg på avstand. Den ene av dem ristet på hodet og så vekk. Den andre rynket pannen og løftet en svart tingest til munnen. En walkie talkie. _Flott_. Kanskje oppførselen min var mer forstyrrende enn jeg hadde trodd. Sentimentaliteten min blandet seg med flause og gjorde sansene edru til jeg klarte å stavre meg videre. _Pappa_ , kom jeg på med ett og hentet opp mobilen fra jakkelommen. Før jeg fant kontakten hans tok jeg litt tid til å stirre på de siste meldingene våre. Han hadde prøvd å få tak i meg fra morgenen jeg rømte landet. Den siste meldingen ga spesielt uttrykk for dårlig samvittighet. 

 

Mottat 07: 32

Mamma har laget favoritten din og fryst ned. Du kan komme når som helst, så tar jeg opp. Laika savner deg.

 

Pekefingeren min hvilte litt i luften over det grønne ikonet før jeg trykket det ned. Fra pipetonen lød bare tre ring før pappas stemme svarte. 

"Hello?"

"Hei," svarte jeg bare.

Det føltes ikke som det fantes et stort utvalg av ting å si i en slik situasjon. Jeg hadde ditchet familien min. Samtidig var det vanskelig å glemme hva han hadde sagt sist gang vi snakket. Derfor lot jeg ham bare henge. Rasling hørtes i andre enden av linjen, som klær eller tekstiler som ble rotet til og deretter lød stemmen hans hakket klarere. "Klokken er fem. På morgenen," sa han.

Å. Tidssoner. Det var en ting. 

"Jeg glemte det."

Mer rasling lød. "Hvor er du hen? Er det en plass jeg kan hente deg? Vent, er du i Norge engang?"

"Pappa, du trenger ikke-"

"Joda, joda. Jeg kommer, jeg er på vei, jeg kommer. Skjitt, hvor er skoene mine..." 

Det lød noen lave dump, muligens fra noen som endevendte skoskapet i gangen. Noe falt på telefonen og dempet alt annet, før den ble hentet ut og pappa snakket igjen.

"Vet du hva, jeg kan kjøre uten lykkeskoene. Det skulle gå bra for en gang. Nå, hvor er- vent, der er de! Okei, jeg har nøklene og. På Evenes vel?"

Var det ikke meningen at jeg skulle være sint på ham? Men beredeligheten som han oppviste gjorde det vanskelig. Han tenkte tilogmed å kjøre uten lykkeskoene. Om jeg ikke allerede hadde følt meg utkleinet, så ville jeg grått igjen. Bare et lavt hikst unnslapp meg før jeg rettet meg opp. Jeg lukket øynene i et sekund og la hånden liksom tilfeldig over pannen. Det var så varmt og vanskelig å puste.

"Solveig?"

Svaret mitt kom ut som en tykk sevje, men pappa lyttet. 

"Jeg kommer hjem, men jeg skal ikke tilbake på skolen. Jeg orker ikke nå, det er for mye. Jeg- jeg- jeg har droppet ut. Det går ikke, jeg bryr jeg for mye. Jeg trenger at dere forstår det. Jeg klarer ikke å være glad bare fordi dere vil det, det er helt _feil_. Jeg savner henne så mye at jeg ikke vet hva jeg skal gjøre. Det gjør bare vondt hele tiden. Vennene mine forstår det heller ikke, de er så _dumme_. Avogtil ønsker jeg at man fikk lov til å bare legge seg og aldri stå opp, men så er noen dager enklere fordi jeg kommer på sånne teite ting hun brukte å gjøre. Jeg trenger bare at dere forstår det, at ingenting blir det samme igjen."

Pappa sukket langsomt. "Kjære deg, det skjønner vi vel."

Av vane ristet jeg benektende på hodet. "Jeg tror ikke dere gjør det. Hva hadde du gjort om mamma døde?"

Linjen ble stille. Det varte. Stemmen hans var ikke riktig seg selv da han snakket. "Er det, ehem, slik du føler det for Maria?"

Spørsmålet sprakk en boble som hadde vokst i mange år. Jeg lo. Jeg lo og kjente at kinnene ble våte igjen. "For et dumt spørsmål. Selvfølgelig gjør jeg det," svarte jeg og ble overrasket over gleden som tok over. Det _var_ et dumt spørsmål, men jeg var også så glad jeg fikk sjansen til å for en gangs skyld svare. Hele livet mitt hadde jeg latt det være og skjøvet unna vissheten at benektelsen kom på tross av noe. Og jeg så kjærligheten min fremfor meg, som hun hadde vært og jeg så meg selv fremfor meg, som jeg var og skjønte at jeg ikke bare hadde mistet en del av meg selv, men også fått en. I hodet mitt smilte Maria lurt og leppestiften hennes var bare gått bittelitt utenfor leppekantene. Jeg forstod hvem jeg var. Om resten av verden ikke ville se det, så var det deres tap.

Et hark i den andre enden minnet jeg på at jeg var i en pågående samtale. Noen frykt for konsekvenser rakk ikke å komme over meg, for han sa:

"Vennen, vi er glade i deg uansett, ehm, hvem du er glad i. Kanskje jeg egentlig burde ha skjønt... Men det kan vi snakke i på vei hjem. Jeg setter meg inn i bilen nå."

Samtalen ble brutt, enten av ham eller av meg. Jeg var for i ekstase til å vite hvem. Bakerst i hodet mitt hvisket en røst at gleden min ville bli kortvarig, som alle gleder i sorg er, og på grunn av sin natur falsk. Men det som overveldtes mest var bølgen av frihet. Jeg følte den skylle innover meg og (ihvertfall for denne stunden) frigi meg fra skittenheten som tristheten min hadde bekledd meg i, dengang på sykehuset. Jeg var fri til å leve og jeg var fri til å elske, og jeg visste jeg hadde gjort det før, jævlig bra.

 


	5. 16 år

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hvori Herman Schulz oppmuntrer en falleferdig logikk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nei, har null peil på hvordan jeg organiser dette.

 “I felt like a time traveler:

June, July, August.

Summer dissolves in my mouth

and I can't remember what it tasted like.”

— **Zoe Lianne** **,** Erasure

 _ **\--, Hesse, Tyskland** _  

Klokken hadde for lengst passert middagstid og et bryggende uvær tømte landeområdet for sollys. Jeg hadde ventet i eplelunden i en halvtime, men så mye hadde opptatt meg at forsinkelsen ikke opptok meg noe særlig mer enn omgivelsene. For å være spesifikk var det et spesielt epletre som opptok meg og for å være ultraspesifikk- den ene greina til nevnte epletre. Jeg la ikke merke til henne da hun kløv over det gamle gjerdet og snek seg opp bakom meg. Alt jeg hørte var en plutselig kremting bak ryggen min.

"Maria!"skvatt jeg og tredde til sides av refleks. Hun hadde en vane med å stikke fingrene i siden på folk når de var sårbare og jeg skulle ikke være noe offer for stikkingen hennes. Hun gliste allikevel, hadde sikkert lest tankene mine. For en gangs skyld lot jeg bare blikket mitt gli over henne, enda det alltid fristet å la det bli.

"Vi har superviktige ærender idag," sa jeg og hevet brystkassen og hodet på et like viktig vis. Maria hevet et stylet øyenbryn.

"Jeg erklærer nødtilstand,"fortsatte jeg. "Serr."

" _Fo srs_ ," svarte hun, gravalvorlig. 

En veik røst avbrøt erklæringen min. Frem fra en busk kom en mann gående. Han var nesten like høy som epletrærne. Da jeg hørte den umiskjennelige lyden av flip flopper mot gress og grus visste jeg at jortsene var til følge. Og det var de, selvfølgelig. Det var ingen mann som kom gående, det var Herman og den elendige motesansen hans. Jeg ble litt forbannet av at han øyensynlig hadde vokst enda mer siden sist sommer. De centrimeterne kunne han godt ha donert til meg. 

Han vinket dovent straks han fikk øye på oss. "Skjer'a folkens?"

Maria hoiet ham inn med en overdrevent bred solskinnsaksent. 

"Skjer'a selv? Hvordan har du klart å vokse mer? Hva om du aldri stopper, _dude_?" lo hun og ga ham en ganske løs klem. Herman smilte ikke tilbake, men han så heller ikke lei seg ut. På nært hold så jeg at fjeset hans også hadde blitt skarpere, som om tegneren hans hadde visket ut og lagt inn flere vinkler. Det lå også et hint av skygge over kjakene hans, såvidt synlig pga de lyse hårene. Maria la også merke til det og hintet til ham. Han trakk på skuldrene. 

"Hva er det vi holder på med her?" var alt han sa. To par øyne vendte seg til meg. Jeg harket litt, kjente at ansiktet mitt rødmet. Heldigvis pep epletreet, så ingen utdypende forklaring var nødvendig. Et gisp unnslapp Maria. "Å, nei!" hvisket hun og samlet oss under stammen. Vi tittet opp på landskapet av grønne blader og større og mindre greiner. På en av dem tittet et forstyrret lite hode frem. Det pep igjen. 

Herman strakte ut en av de lange armene sine, men selv han var for kort. Han ristet på seg og mumlet noe om at han var redd han ikke ville få noe godt grep fra bakken av. Katten kunne jo også like gjerne bli redd og trekke seg lenger vekk. Den lå ikke særlig tillitsfull ut der den lå i en liten ball, med klørne hardt og øynene vidåpne. Maria forsøkte seg på noen kattelyder, men katten bare stirret på henne.

"Hvor lenge tror du den har vært der?"tenkte Herman høyt og glodde på den. 

"Den var her når jeg kom," svarte jeg og prøvde å tenke på noe smart. Det var Herman som kom på en ide først allikevel. "Vi kan stjele stigen til Yegerman," sa han.

Maria dunket ham i siden med albuen. "Du er sprø, han kommer til å drepe oss," hveste hun.

"Skal vi bare la den være der da?"

Vi stirret på det lille fjeset mellom greinene. 

 

Det tok to av oss for å bære herr Yegermans sammenleggbare stige. Den var blytung, og hadde det ikke vært for at han bodde rett ved siden av eplelunden hadde planen aldri funket. Maria stod utkikk, for et par åpne malingsspann innenfor porten, i tillegg til et ferdig oppsatt stilas, vitnet om at stigen ville savnes om ikke lenge. Herman hadde selvfølgelig ingen problemer med å heise stigen på skuldrene og skritte plent over gjerdet til lunden, men føttene mine var atskillig kortere. Vi fiklet så lenge at tilogmed Maria ble urolig. Til slutt kastet jeg bare min ende over og ett minutt senere var stigen stilt opp mot trestammen. Før noen hadde tenkt seg om var Herman på vei opp de harde jerntrinnene. Han begynte å lokke katten.

"Hei! Hei, hva er det dere gjør?!" var det noen som ropte. "Faen," skvatt Maria og skjærte en grimase. Jeg vendte meg om og så en gammel gubbe komme halvt hinkende, halvt springende med en stokk i den ene hånden. "Helvete!" utbrøt jeg. "Han kommer til å danke oss!" utbrøt Maria. "Få opp farta der oppe, dude."

I bakgrunnen fortsatte Herr Yegerman sin truende ankomst. Hermans ansikt bleknet og stresset fikk ham til å hoppe opp de siste trinnene. Det lød et plutselig høyt _krakk!_ og tre av stigetrinnene forsvant, sammen med Herman, som falt nedover. Maria ropte på ham og det samme gjorde jeg og Herr Yegerman, til vi så at han hadde tak i en passe tjukk grein. Det dinglet han faretruende fra en arm. Ansiktet hans hadde gått fra å være hvitt til lyseblått. Jeg tror han hadde glemt å puste. 

"Se til å komme deg ned derfra straks! Eller, vent- nei, heng der! Kan du heise deg opp? Faen, gutt, se til å komme deg i sikkerhet!"

Men Herman gjorde ingen forsøk på å heise seg opp. Det han gjorde var å svinge seg til han fikk tak om stammen. Der strakk han hånden ut og lot alt avhenge av styrken iden ene armen som holdt ham oppe. Det lød en raspende lyd og i øyeblikket etter lå både han og greina på bakken. Han knep øynene igjen som i smerte. 

"Å, herregud- du er fantastisk!"ropte Maria og for bort til ham. Hun nappet kattungen ut av grepet hans. Den pep, men hadde ikke lidd noen skade utenom litt sjokk fra fallet. Jeg huket meg over den lange kompisen min. 

"Er du okei?" spurte jeg. Jeg ble lettet da Herman geipet mot meg. "Dette er hva dere får for å stjele fra stakkarslige pensjonister," sa Herr Yegerman og pekte på stigen med stokken sin. "Hvordan klarte dere å ikke se at hele greia var pil rusten?"

Jeg trakk på skuldrene; vi hadde aldri tenkt på å sjekke.

"Emm, ikke for å være kjip, men jeg tror jeg har knekt halebeinet. Kan du kanskje ringe etter sykebil?" ba Herman. 

Herr Yegerman ristet på hodet og fisket opp en mobil fra baklomma. "Ungdom," sa han. "Ungdommen altså."

 


End file.
